The other Demigods
by LemonLemma
Summary: Zeus's lightning bolt,Hades helm of Darkness and Poseidon's Trident are missing. And since Percy and Annabeth are on a quest to save the world from Gaea different demigods have to find them.
1. Chapter 1

The main characters are

Larissa Grace Chantley

Valdis Holl

Liam Tune

Raye Peri

Markus Owens


	2. Chapter 2

**So it is closed now! I had the hardest time picking demigods. When I picked the ones I wanted to be in the story more people submitted and I had to change what I began course that wasno ones but my fault because I didn't say it was closed. Oh well. And here is the first chapter and the Demigods that got accepted**

**Main characters**

**Valdis Holl daughter of Hades –Me!**

**Larissa Chantly daughter of Athena-Athena's Demigod Daughter**

**Liam Tune son Of Apollo-Leezar**

**Raye Peri daughter of .X**

**Bad guy (I changed my mind and I'm only going to have one bad guy)**

**Markus Owens son of Asteria- .X**

**Supporting characters**

**Katherine 'Kate' Argasen daughter of Hephaestus-Cellophane Soldier **

**Zoe Larson daughter of Athena-Me!**

**Estrella 'Stella/Starr' Jade Martinez daughter of Zeus- Greeks Drool-Romans Rule**

**David Masters son of Dionysus-CarioCopper007**

**Riley Kramer daughter of Apollo-ShadowDude90**

**And those are the characters! Thanks for submitting and please don't be afraid to help me get the characters personality right. So here's the first chapter!**

It was a regular evening at Camp Half- Blood. Most of the Demigods chattered as they ate. Chiron sat with Mr. D ; they talked quietly and seemed distressed. None but few Demigods noticed of course.

Valdis Holl sat alone at the Hades table picking at her food bored. She had been at camp for 3 days now which surprised many people. The Stoll's had betted how long she would stay and Travis was winning already having 30 dollars. Most people wouldn't be surprised if she left tonight.

"I have announcement to make," said Chiron standing up. Every demigod head snapped towards Chiron.

"I have some bad news ,Zeus's lightning bolt, Hades Helm of Darkness and Poseidon's trident are missing, and they are accusing each other's children of taking them." And if on cue Thunder filled the air but no lightning and almost every head snapped to Valdis and Starr.

"Of course they blame us." Muttered Valdis. Starr just looked annoyed

"I of course told Zeus that I would send Demigods to find them, Zeus has given me permission to send four of you to find the items." Whispers went around.

"I have picked who is going, Larissa Chantley"-Out of the sea of blonde haired children of Athena one brunette daughter looked shocked-"Valdis Holl"-Valdis just scowled and opened her mouth to argue but closed it when Chiron continued "Raye Peri-That daughter of Dionysus smirked happily finally getting a chance to prove herself to her father "And Liam Tune" He looked pleased too.

"Zeus wants the items to be returned it 5 days or there will be consequences, now I want all of you off except the demigods who are going on the quest lights out at 10." The pavilion cleared out quickly and the demi gods went to talk to Chiron and Mr.D.

"Chiron I don't think this is the greatest idea." Valdis instantly said.

"Zeus is still mad at Hades for breaking their vow a third time Valdis, It will be a chance for you to prove yourself to Zeus."

"Come on It will be fun plus you'll get out of here!" Liam put in trying to help Chiron.

"Shut up Tune." Liam shrugged and sat down with Larissa and Raye. Raye had respected this girl and they hadn't talked that much but now she wasn't sure of this girl. Truthfully she couldn't believe Liam just let her tell him to shut up. If she had said that to Raye herself she would have gone off and said something cruel and witty to hurt Valdis feelings but that was just her.

"Let's just get this over with."Mr.D said annoyed.

"You will leave in the morning at nine,Argus will drive you to the city but no farther, and you will not leave during the night." Chiron finished looking at Valdis.

"That is it." The demigods walked out of the pavilion. Larissa couldn't believe she had gotten chosen to go on this quest considering how important it was.

"Hey sis." Zoe Larson Larissa's older half-sister came up and put her arm around her.

"So when are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nine,I have no idea where we are going to start though." She smiled at her sister. Zoe was like most children of Athena, blonde hair and grey eyes. She was smart but really hot headed and outgoing. She was taller than Larissa who stood at 5'4.

"Well since you are getting out of the camp I suggest a Breakfast at McDonalds." Of course Zoe would say that.

"Of course you would say that." Zoe chuckled.

"Blondie's!" Zoe and Larissa turned around to see Conner and Travis Stoll. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"She's not blonde genius's." Zoe said pointing a thumb to Larissa.

"I don't mind." Larissa said quietly. She blushed when Conner gave her a cheeky grin.

"Can you give these to The Aphrodite cabin?" They held golden apples. Zoe picked one from Travis's arm. She examined it carefully then threw it at Conner and Travis who tried to get away but failed when pink smoke surrounded them. The smoke cleared and there stood 2 pink Stoll brothers. Zoe smirked happily.

"C'mon you have to pack." Zoe turned Larissa around and lead her to their cabin to Larissa's disappointment.

Raye picked up her backpack and started to stuff random clothes in it. David her half-brother laid in his bed playing with his knife.

"I can finally prove myself to Dad." David snorts.

"Like he'll care." Raye rolled her eyes

"Oh,I see your Jealous cause I'm closer to him." He just rolls his eyes. Raye continues to pack.

"I doubt you and Valdis will get along." David suddenly said.

"And why is that."

"Your you and she's Valdis." David said.

"How do you even know her."

"While you play pinochle with Chiron and Mr. D She had to come with The Dionysus cabin to train."

"Please ,I can take care of myself."

"We'll see about that."

"Is that a bet you're willing to take." David smirked.

"Of course it is."

"How much?" Raye asked him.

"20 bucks."

"That's a deal." Raye and David shook hands. It was going to be an interesting bet.

"Kate!" Kate Argasen turned around to see her friend Liam jogging up to her.

"Hey." Kate said. Kate was a daughter of Hephaestus though she didn't look like it. She had curly blonde hair that was always up in a ponytail so at first look she looked like a child of Athena but she as always creating things and she was one of the select few children of Hephaestus who could control fire.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Don't you need to pack?"

"Ehhh..I'll do it in the morning when I have barely anytime left." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Go pack."

"But it takes so long unless you help me Katie…..pwease!" Liam asked. Kate didn't like it when he called her Katie but decided to agree.

"Fine." Liam smiled at her took her wrist and dragged her off to the Apollo cabin.

Valdis walked to her cabin quietly not wanting anyone to bother her but of course her not so close friend Riley came up to her.

"Let me help you pack." Valdis raised her eyebrow at Riley.

"Why?" She asked.

"Ehh…I'm bored."

"How nice." If you were a regular person it would be strange seeing this goth and golden haired girl together. Riley was a fun loving person with a bold personality and Valdis was well Valdis. Some people couldn't even believe these two were even just friends.

Getting in the cabin Valdis took her backpack and filled with some clothes. Riley laid down on one of the beds.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you?"Riley asked.

"You know me so well."

/

**This chapter is short. I just wanted to introduce the characters. Please tell me if I need to change the way the characters are. I hope I did them justice. Chapter 3 should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I just realized I made a mistake. Raye Peri and Markus Owen belong to Silvertounge33 not .X. Sorry about that. Heres chapter 2 or…3 oh whatever**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the ocs but Valdis Holl and Zoe Larson. **

The boy paced around the strange room. He seemed distressed. He had short spiky dark brown and wore dark clothing.

"_You've done well Markus your mother is very proud."_ He jumped suddenly hearing Gaea's voice and kneeled.

"Thank You."

"_And yet I sense you seem in doubt." _

"I am with you all of the way." He could just here her smile at his response.

"_There are four demigods who wish to find them,Valdis Holl daughter of Hades ,Larissa Chantly daughter of Athena, Liam Tune son of Apollo and of course Raye Peri daughter of Dionysus, I don't want them in my way, I assume you know what I need you to do?"_

"Of course." Those names sounded familiar to Markus.

Raye woke covered in sweat. Who was this Markus? Raye guessed he stole the items and now he was supposed to kill her and the others. But what made no sense was who he was. He had to be a demigod but something didn't feel right about it.

Looking at her clock she quickly dashed out of her bed, got dressed and went out to meet the others to start the quest. Chiron and the others were already up on half-blood hill.

"Nice of you to join us." Valdis said dryly to her. Raye glared at her.

"Did someone get the prophecy?" Raye asked looking at Chiron.

"Yes Valdis has it, Valdis."

"_You will go across the land_

_To a foreign place_

_Were a debut is paid_

_And wisdom's daughter is placed in death's hand_

_To be only separated by Asteria's young_

_In the end only trust will prevail_

_If you turn the one who has turned against his own."_

Larissa just sat quietly when wisdom's daughter was mentioned.

"Who's Asteria?"

"A titan, she's the goddess of prophecies of the night like astrology and prophetic dreams." Valdis answered.

"Well you need to go now." Chiron said as Argus drove a van up the hill. As usual it had the signature Strawberry fields on the side of it. Liam opened the door and they all went in. Silence filled the car as Argus passed the camp barrier. Larissa looked out the window quietly while Liam sat awkwardly between Raye and Valdis. Raye's thought drifted back to her dream and the prophecy. She was anxious to know who the boy was and what he was doing. She was almost positive that he was the one who stole the God's items but then again sometimes the dreams were all over the place and never meant anything. As soon as Raye thought that she extinguished it from her mind. Gaea was involved; there was no way it wasn't important. Her thoughts were interrupted by Liam who poked her.

"C'mon Wine Bottle, it's time to get out." Raye grabbed her bag and jumpd out of the van after Liam.

As Argus drove the van back Liam asked "Where to?" That's how they ended up at McDonalds. They sat themselves at a booth. Larissa looked uncomfortable sitting by Valdis.

"Well….

"The prophecy is pretty simple." Larissa started.

"_If you turn the one who has turned against his own_, mean someone will turn sides, um…_To be only separated by Asteria's young_ means we will be separated by a child of Asteria or maybe that a son a Asteria will convince one of us to switch sides."

"I had a dream last night; a boy was walking around a room until Gaea spoke to him. She asked him to kill us I think and I'm pretty sure he was the one who stole the God's." Raye said.

"What did he look like?" Valdis asked.

"Um…Dark brown hair, black clothes, a leather jacket, kind of quiet."

"Markus Owens."

"Who?" Liam asked.

"Markus Owens son of Asteria." Liam made an O shape with his mouth.

"How do you know him?" Larissa asked.

"I get around," was Valdis simple answer.

"Again, where are we going to start?" Raye asked." Liam shrugged.

"Well we could ask that Dracaenae in line." Valdis stated. Immediately Raye,Larissa andLiam looked over to line of few people. The Dracaenae was in fact standing in line. It was probably in disguise of a middle aged woman or old lady.

"Don't look!"

"A monster already found us." Larissa said. She started to play with her owl shaped earrings. Valdis looked over at Liam.

"Why do you have a guitar pick?"

"It's my weapon." Raye and Valdis gave each other skeptical looks but didn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter let's just get out of here before a bunch of mortals see us kill a middle aged woman."

"I wouldn't mind." Raye said very tempted to pull her knife out its sheath but followed the others out.

"It should follow us." Valdis said looking over her shoulder to see if it was following them and if on cue it came through the door.

"A daughter of Hades, I haven't seen one of those in centuries and a daughter of Athena like you now I've never seen one of those.'' She said looking at Valdis then Larissa.

"And of course daughter of Dionysus,I know that your father favors you so I will enjoy your death."

"Hey what about me?" Liam asked. The Dracaenae looked annoyed.

"You work for Gaea don't you?" Raye asked the monster. The Dracaenae then launched herself at Raye but stopped when they all drew their weapons. Larissa had two knives in replace of her owl earrings. Instead of a guitar pick Liam had a battle axe. Raye took her knife out of it sheath, the grapevines on the blade glittering in the sun. And Valdis had her dark sword which made the air around them instantly get colder. The Dracaenae hissed at them.

"I'm pretty sure she works for Gaea." Liam stated.

"No,I had no idea.'' Raye said sarcastically.

"You know were the Gods items are, don't you." Valdis asked pointing her sword at the monster. If monsters could smirk she just did.

"If you ki_ll _me I will just come back." The Dracaenae hissed.

"Maybe we should just kill her and run." Liam suggested.

"And go were?" Raye asked.

"We shouldn't argue." Larissa said not taking her eyes off the monster.

"I have to say I am impressed by- Valdis swung her sword and cut off the Dracaenae's head.

"Why did you do that?"

"Dracaenae's don't say they are impressed by Demigods, come on." Her sword turned back into a ring. She started to walk away from McDonalds. Larissa turned her daggers back into earrings and followed Valdis.

"The line of the prophecy _you will go to foreign place _is telling us how to find Gaea and That boy Markus, some where none of us have ever been and somewhere Gaea would pick as a hideout like naturey place." Larissa said as Raye and Liam followed her.

"I know just the place to go."

/

**And chapter 2 or 3 is done! It's short though. I have never been the one to write long chapters but I'm going to try really hard to. Any way Thanks for all of the reviews! I also have a question. What kind of sword does Nico have because that is what I planned Valdis to have but I just couldn't think of the name of it. Oh well please answer the question I would really like to know!**

**-L.S.P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so mad at myself! I made another mistake! Liam's weapon is a guitar pick that turns into a battle axe not a guitar I am so sorry Leezar! So I fixed it in the next chapter. And thanks to the people who confirmed that Nico has a Stygian Iron sword!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or any of the OCs but Valdis Holl and Zoe Larson**

**And since I did have a disclaimer for the first chapter**

**Disclaimer for chapter 1 or 2:I do not own PJO or any of the OCs but Valdis Holl and Zoe Larson.**

**/**

"So who exactly are these people or …..things?" Liam asked Valdis as they walked down the street.

"You'll see." Was her simple answer. Raye rolled her eyes wishing Valdis would just tell them. Going back to her thoughts Raye didn't notice where Valdis had led them until they were in the building.

"An orphanage?" Valdis ignored Raye and went up to the desk. The lady looked up. What surprised Larissa was she was extremely young.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to the youngest."

"Sorry she isn't taking anyone right now."

"4 demigods, do you think we can persuade you?" The lady looked down at Valdis's ring.

"Very well." She got up and opened the door behind her. Valdis went through it. Liam,Raye and Larissa seemed hesitate.

"Well are you coming?" Valdis asked poking her head through the doorway. They followed her into a large room were small little girls lined the walls. Valdis bowed and Liam,Raye and Larissa followed the suit when a little strawberry blonde girl came in the room. Liam,Valdis,Larissa and Raye stood up.

"Oh you." The little girl said.

"I am not here to fight Hebe."

"Then what do you want." Hebe asked.

"Zeus's lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades helm are missing."

"And you're accusing me of taking them!" Hebe said outraged.

"No, since you serve the gods nectar and ambrosia I was wondering if you saw anyone at Olympus when you were there?" Hebe stayed silent for a moment.

"I did see some strange shadows but I made nothing of it."

"What did they look like?"

"A boy about your age."

"Markus Owens." Raye stated. Hebe looked over at her.

"Who?"

"Son of Asteria." Larissa answered.

"Oh that boy." Hebe looked troubled.

"You're not telling us something." Raye said. Hebe sighed.

"He came here a few days ago, he wanted me join Gaea but I refused,he then started to talk to himself, something about going west to a yellow stone."

"Yellow Stone National Park!" Liam yelled. Hebe looked taken a back.

"Very good Liam." Raye said sarcastically.

"Thank You Hebe but we have to go now." Hebe nodded.

"Goodluck."

Once they were back outside it made sense to Larissa.

"None of us have been to Yellow Stone right?" Liam,Raye and Valdis shooked their heads.

"Then we should go to Yellow Stone, I bet that's were Markus is hiding the Helm, Trident and Bolt."

"We need to go to the bus station." Raye said.

"Why?" asked Liam. Raye rolled her eyes and turned her head around to Liam which in the process got her purple streak of hair in her face. She blew it away from her face.

"We can't get to Yellow Stone if we walk, we only have 4 days."

"We should just get plane tickets then."

"Not going to happen and in case you have forgotten I am a daughter of HADES!"Valdis said forcefully.

"Okay, Okay Bus tickets." Liam said putting his hands up in defense. They started to walk to the bus station in silence.

"What happened between you and Hebe?" Liam asked Valdis breaking the silence. She turned around and glared at him.

"We just don't get along." She answered any way. The walk to the bus station wasn't that long and they were lucky to get tickets for a bus that was not an hour long wait. Only a few people got on the bus when it had come which made the demigods relax more.

The beginning of the bus ride was met with awkward silence. Valdis looked out the window while Larissa sat beside her playing with her fingers. Raye and Liam sat behind them. Raye looked out the window as well and Liam sat boredly trying to contain himself. Being a demigod was hard sometimes. Well most of the time. Larissa looked around to see 3 old ladies in the far back of the bus. She took out her earrings and waited. They probably got to the border of Pennsylvania and Ohio when the driver stopped the bus to take a bathroom break. The demigods stayed on the bus along with the old ladies.

"So many demigods we don't know where to start ." The demigods had their weapons out in a flash.

"If we kill all of you our master will be very proud." The old ladies turned into furies.

"We couldn't just be left alone for one day?" Liam asked raising his axe. One of the furies hissed.

"Keep in mind we have a daughter of Hades who smells more to them."

"Is that your way of telling me I smell?"

"No-

"Stop fighting!" Larissa said. One of the furies jumped at Larissa. She jumped out of the way and sliced its wing. The fury hissed at her. The others jumped at them.

Liam jumped at one who was about to attack Valdis. It instantly turned to dust when the battle axe came in contact with it. Valdis didn't have time to glare at Liam when another one jumped at her. Valdis put up her sword up in defense and sliced the fury. Raye slashed a gash in the one Larissa hurt. Liam ran at the one he and Valdis were fighting but it threw him back across some seats. Valdis then prepared herself for another attack; raising her sword. The fury stupidly flung herself at Valdis and was instantly turned to dust when she came in contact with her Stygian Iron sword. The last fury who was targeting Larissa and Raye decided to attack Raye. The fury swung her claws at Raye and managed to make a gash in Raye's arm. Larissa threw one of her knives at the fury and it turned into dust.

"Are you okay?" Larissa asked Raye as Liam got up.

"Yeah." Valdis handed her some ambrosia and nectar.

"We need to get out of here." Liam wobbled on his feet and fell down. Valdis helped him up.

"Come on." They got away from the bus as quick as they could, going into the forest that was near the rest stop. Once getting far enough away they sat down. Larissa patched Raye up and Liam took some ambrosia for his headache.

"Well we did find out one thing." Larissa stated.

"And what is that?"

"Someone knows we are looking for the gods items."

/

**And done! Please review it really makes my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I glad cause my mom isn't here to tell to go in the next room because I'm too loud. It's not like I read it out loud or anything when I type. I am not going to complain to you people because you probably don't care.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJATO or any of the OCS except Valdis Holl and Zoe Larson**

**/**

Markus watched the demigods in interest. It was night; the only time he ever came out in the open. He was much stronger in the night.

He blended in the shadows easily so none of them could see them except maybe the daughter of Hades but she was asleep along with the others.

Markus had to wait for a while for all of them to get to sleep. Finally after a while the daughter of Hades finally fell asleep and Markus closed in.

As far as he could tell these demigods were smart and powerful. Liam the son of Apollo seemed kind, silly and just plain weird to Markus. He could already tell that Liam was too loyal to the others; he had only known them for a day. Larissa was smart and sweet on the outside but Markus could tell she was not sure of herself at times. However she still acted sweet and nice even though he knew she was fretting about the prophecy. Valdis was hard to figure out. She kept her emotions bottled up and didn't seem to trust many people probably because of something that happened to her in her childhood.

And then there was Raye. She was the most interesting out of the group to Markus. She was stubborn and a witty person but there was just something about her… Maybe it her purple and black hair or that she was the only daughter of Dionysus. Markus didn't know but he was the perfect first target.

Suddenly Raye popped her head up and looked over right where Markus was. Markus was sure she couldn't see him as long as he didn't move. If she did see him, Markus would simply take an arrow out of his quiver and shoot it right threw her heart but he didn't want to do that he wanted to mess with these demigods. Get in their heads.

Raye glared at the spot Markus was sitting. She nudged the person closes to her which happened to be Valdis. Valdis instantly jumped up and looked around.

"What do you want!" She glared at Raye. Raye pointed towards Markus. He held his breath hoping they wouldn't see him.

"Crap." Valdis instantly pulled out her sword. Markus got up and loaded his arrow.

"Where are the items?" Valdis and Raye pointed their weapons a Markus.

"What's going on?" Liam's sleepy voice came through the dark. Larissa got up and had her knives in her hand. Liam stumbled getting up and ran into Valdis and Raye making Valdis curse.

"Whoah bad language." Liam said. Raye rolled her eyes. Markus smirked. They were never going to succeed if they kept fighting.

"I repeat where are the items!" Valdis said viciously. Markus looked between them trying to find a weak point.

"And why would I tell you that?" Valdis glared at him.

"Maybe because I'll have your head if you don't." Markus laughed.

"He's just trying to get in your head!" Raye said.

"Smart girl."

"You know I think I remember you, one of my old victims, Brock I think his name was talked about you." Markus said to Valdis. If it was possible Valdis glare became worse.

"That is my past, I was foolish then." Valdis's voice is deadly. Markus smirked.

"What are we doing,shouldn't we just attack!" Raye said.

"No,he's up to something." Larissa stated watching him.

"Bravo,the girl figured it out." Markus clapped. Raye glared as well.

"Now you see I have to get back to my mistress unless I want to get in trouble,I'll see you guys later." Markus brought the shadows around him and then he was gone.

"What just happened?" Liam asked.

"He shadow traveled away." Valdis said.

"I thought only children of Hades could do that?"

"Apparently not, we have to go." Valdis said annoyed. She went over and started to collect her things. Raye followed her along with Liam and Larissa.

"Who is Brock exactly?" Liam asked Valdis. Valdis stopped.

"Someone who is dead." Her voice was strict in a way telling Liam not to ask about it again. She continues to pack as Raye gives Liam a reproachful look.

They went through the forest in silence and finally got back up to the bus station. Larissa got their tickets and they waited for the bus.

"Yo,Demigods." The demigods turned around to see 3 teens.

"Great," muttered Valdis. The teens walked over to them.

"I'm Skylar." The beautiful blonde said. She held out her hand.

"Liam."

"Valdis,How nice to see you." The brown boy put his arm over Valdis.

"Get your arm off of me before I cut it off."

"What's wrong with you today?"

"She had a bad morning." Liam said.

"Bradwell." The boy said.

"Liam, that's Larissa and Raye."

"Guys these are Skylar, Bradwell and Trevor children of minor gods." Valdis said not hiding her annoyance.

"I'm a child of Hemera goddess of Daylight," Skylar said. Liam smiled at her. Raye saw it and hit him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for!" Raye glared at him.

"M' Dad is Momus god of writers." Trevor said.

"And my mom is Themis goddess of law." Bradwell finished.

"Why aren't you guys at camp?" Larissa asked them.

"We prefer it out here." Trevor said.

"Have you ever met your parents?" Liam asked.

"Brad has but we haven't, let me guess son of Apollo?" Skylar asked quickly.

"Yah, how'd you know?" Liam asked in interest.

"Just guessed, Raye you are a daughter of Dionysus and Rissa you're a daughter of Athena right?"

"It's just Larissa and your right." Skylar smiled as the bus pulled up.

"We have to go now." Valdis said.

"Well it was nice to meet you!" Skylar called as Valdis pulled Liam on the bus. Once the bus got going Raye said "I think Liam has a crush." Valdis rolled her eyes.

"Skylar is manipulates people you don't want her." Valdis said ruining the nice moment. Raye was really starting to get annoyed by Valdis. Maybe David was right. They couldn't get along

/

**I just randomly made Skylar,Trevor and** ** Bradwell up. My other story isn't doing so well and I don't think people are reading it so I think I am going to abandon it so I will have more time for this story! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back again. My Birthday is in 4 days so If you wish me a happy birth day I might update faster *hint,hint* Any way here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJATO or any of the Ocs except Valdis Holl and Zoe Larson(I'm getting sick of doing this)**

**/**

The bus ride got them to at least Illinois when they got off, ate and got on another bus. Valdis had gotten into a sour mood since their accounter with Markus. Liam and Larissa left her alone but Raye was sick of her attitude which made her in a mad mood as well.

They sat in silence as the bus moved. They hadn't been attacked by monsters in a while which none of them pointed out in case they had jinxed it. When they got off the bus in Iowa they decided to stay the night.

"So where too." Liam asked.

"Probably a really cheap hotel or motel." Raye said.

"Or we could get on another bus and sleep on there while we get closer to Yellow Stone." Valdis argued back.

"Maybe were tired and we want to rest in a bed not a bus seat that other people have sat in."

"Well people have laid in those beds, some naked maybe."

"Well they wash the sheets, they don't wash the seats." Raye said raising her voice.

"Well we can't afford it if you guys want to get back on a bus or a pane!" Valdis

"wait ..what?" Raye asked confused.

"Once we get all of the items back I'm going straight to the underworld to deliver the helmet back to my father." They ended up in a motel and had gotten snacks from the snack machine. Larissa and Raye sat on one of the beds together while Liam sprawled himself across the other bed and Valdis sat in the chair.

"My Mum took me on a vacation to the Grand Canyon and I went and climbed into a cave, a harpy was there and attacked me and a demigod saved me and took me back to camp." Liam said snacking on some goldfish.

"My mom died when I was young and I lived with my step father until Dionysus sent a satyr to take me to camp." Raye said only telling half of the story and pulling down her gloves which concealed a scar.

"My father remarried when I was seven. My step mother was always nice to me but I didn't really like her. My father took me to camp when I was 11." Larissa said. Everyone looked to Valdis then.

"So are you going to tell us a little about your life?" Liam asked.

"No."

"C'mon the rest of us did it even Raye!" Liam said enthusiastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raye said glaring at Liam. He put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I lived with my mom, Grandmother, Step Father and step siblings then I came to camp the end." Valdis answered annoyed.

"Oh c'mon that's not a story." Liam said.

"It is when you are me." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll just drop it."

"Thank You." Liam gasped and stood up.

"I never ever ...in my whole life would think you would say….. Thank You." Larissa smiled. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Is it the end of the world?" Valdis shook her head at Liam in annoyance.

"Actually yes it is." Raye said.

"If Gaea succeeds it will be." Larissa put in.

"Oh seriously Raye we were just having fun and now we are talking about the end of the world."

"You were the one who mentioned it." Valdis said ganging up on Liam.

"Well… you guys went on with the topic."

"It's still your fault." Larissa said smiling which made Liam know she was joking.

"Okay you guys win this argument."

"So you're giving up?" Raye asked him.

"No because having a strategist and 2 sarcastic, very sarcastic people on a team together probably won't end well for me." Liam said.

"At least you have some common sense." Raye said.

"Hey!" Liam said smiling. Larissa found the remote and turned on the TV.

"The news really." Liam asked her.

"Well the last time Zeus's lightning Bolt was stolen weather changed drastically plus it's interesting to listen to the news," Larissa said.

"Seriously, Lets have fun for once and watch something funny." Larissa turned the channel until Liam told her to stop at Funniest Home Videos.

"This isn't funny." Valdis said.

"You just say that because you don't have a sense of Humor." Valdis rolled her eyes again

"So people falling off slides are funny?"

"Yes."

"Oh Please." Raye said taking the remote from Larissa and changing the channel. She stopped when Liam took it out of her hands.

"_You're a right fowl git you know that?"_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_ Liam changed it back to funniest home videos and Raye groaned.

"Really?"

"What you wanted to watch it."

"It's better than this." Liam smiled and Ignored Raye.

"What's that smell?" Valdis asked looking around.

"I don't know but I'm getting sleepy." Larissa said.

"The vent!" The demigods looked over at the vent where grey smoke was coming and filling up the room.

"Cover your mouth!" Larissa said. Suddenly there was a crash were Markus Owens and 3 monsters came through the window. Liam coughed. Valdis and Larissa drawled their weapons but stumbled. Markus grabbed Raye and took out her knife and put it against her neck. Liam collapsed on the ground along with Larissa and Valdis.

"Good night ,Demigods."

/

Valdis was woken by Larissa. Her head hurt a lot.

"What happened?"

"Markus Owens he took Raye." Valdis looked around to see the window broken and Liam packing up their stuff.

"Come on we have to go the Police are coming." Larissa helped Valdis up and grabbed her ring. They jumped out the window and ran. Raye was going to have to wait.

/

**I decided to have Raye kidnapped because I need her and Markus to bond I guess I could say that. Anyway when I was writing this I got some bad news that made me pretty mad so please if you don't like it don't discourage me though no one has said anything bad yet. *Sigh* Oh well reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Thank You to everyone who wished me a Happy Birth day1 I didn't know if I would update before than so I put it in the last chapter. I won't be able to update in the next few days so the earliest I will update will be Wednesday. I also have to say something else. When they were changing the channels one was a Harry Potter Marathon and you know what's weird? A Harry Potter marathon is on ABC family right now. I usually use quotes from other things in my stories.**

**Disclaimer:Do I really look like Rick Riordan?**

**/**

Raye woke; her head hurting terribly. The room she was in wasn't the motel or her Cabin back at camp and yet it seemed familiar. She noticed that she was tied up and her dagger was gone.

"Good you're awake." Raye pulled her head up to look at the person with the cold voice. Markus Owens.

"What do you want from me!" She spat at him. Markus just smirked.

"Oh nothing, I just kidnapped you for pure entertainment." Raye glared at him.

"And what makes you think you're going to get away from this?" Raye asked him.

"I never said I was but for now….. He trailed off. The room they were in was completely made of earth which made Raye think.

"Are we in the labyrinth?" He just laughed.

"Why would I tell you that?" Raye was about to say something snarky but Markus interrupted her.

"I thought you at least had the common sense to know that I won't tell you."

"Well I have more than you do, once I get out of here my father will turn you into a dolphin!"

"Gaea can just turn me back." Raye smiled.

"So you work for Gaea?" Markus scowled at her.

"You won't be alive long enough to figure that out!" Markus said with venom.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared!" Raye said dramatically. Maybe Markus was better kidnapping the daughter of Athena. At least she could shut her mouth.

"Shut your mouth."

"Oh, I'm making Marky mad." Raye said as she smiled. He so should have taken the Athena girl.

"Don't call me that." He spat at her. She stayed silent then and watched him.

"I think you are not sure about being on Gaea's side and the more you think about it the more you think she's wrong." He stared at her for a moment.

"You don't know anything about me and you never will."

"Wanna bet?" He gave an exasperated sigh. She was so insufferable.

"You are so insufferable."

"I've been called worse." Raye could see in the dimly lit room he was scowling.

"As if I care." Raye raised her eyebrow.

"I think you do, if you didn't you wouldn't be talking to me." Markus scowled at her again.

"Now tell me, about this quest of yours."

"I'm good." Normally Markus would have inflicted some pain on the person but Raye was different. She intrigued him and he just …

"Raye your different from most of my victims, it makes me wonder."

"Why did you even join Gaea, camp would be much better for you?" Raye suddenly asked him. He looked at her and for some reason he answered her.

"I am more respected here and its practical, Gaea I going to win plus there is no place for me at the camp."

"There are cabins for minor gods now." Raye said back.

"My mother is a titan not a god." Raye rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they'd build a cabin for you." He stared at her.

"I am loyal to Gaea not your stupid camp."

"The stupid camp that destroyed Kronos ."

"Yes but Gaea is more powerful." Markus argued back.

"Just think Markus, even if she is, we will keep trying until we succeed because no one will be able to live in peace if Gaea succeeds, not even you." Markus watched her taking in her words.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is and you know it, you can only trust a few people anymore and you shouldn't trust Gaea, Markus."

"Why are you trying to convince me to help you after I kidnapped you?"

"Because we need all the help we can get and you don't seem so sure about Gaea." Markus stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You're wrong." He finally said.

"Am I now?" Raye asked him.

"Yes, I am loyal to Gaea and I will never betray her no matter what you or your pathetic friends say or do to me, I will never in a million years betray her." Raye glared at him.

"Have it your way but you won't succeed."

"And why is that?" Raye smirked.

"We actually have the strength to do this once you are weak you'll back down, we won't back down unless there is no one left."

"Too bad none of you will be left." Markus smirked at her.

"And yet you think you can take on 4 demigods at once, you sure underestimate people."

"I will not stand here and have a petty argument with you, you just need to get in in your thick head, you won't succeed, you don't have enough people to help you and we have giants there is no any in any way you will succeed!" and with that Markus stormed out of the room leaving a very mad and annoyed Raye.

_/_

**Yes. Really short but by the rate I'm going I'm only going to have like 12 chapters and I want to make it longer. Any way next chapter will be with Liam, Larissa and Valdis. Thanks for reviewing!**

**L.S..P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Well I don't really have anything to say so enjoy!**

**/**

Liam, Larissa and Valdis ran down the street from the police but they were gaining on them. Liam ran in front being the tallest with Valdis and Larissa following close behind.

"Put away your weapons!" Larissa called at them when they ran. Liam turned a corner and stopped making Larissa run into him. Police cars sat in front of them and behind them. Valdis cursed in Greek.

As the police put the handcuffs on them they went through their bags. Valdis glared at one man who pulled the nectar and ambrosia out of her bag. He looked at her instantly as though he knew something she didn't.

"There are just this and some clothes in her bag, sir." The man went up to the man putting Valdis in his car.

"What is this?" The officer asked her. Valdis glared at him.

"Why would I tell you?" The man closed the door.

"She's going to be a tough one."

The drive to the police station wasn't that long and they were sent straight to the interrogation rooms.

"You seem like a smart girl," The woman said to Larissa. Larissa said nothing.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Larissa looked up at her but still said nothing. The woman sighed.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Larissa shook her head.

"Where are your parents?" Larissa looked annoyed by that question.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Larissa said simply. The woman put out the ambrosia and nectar.

"What is this?" Again no answer.

"We just want to know what happened, you didn't do anything wrong unless you broke that window and you don't seem like a kind of person who would do that." Larissa just looked at her. The woman got up and left the room to get a lawyer.

Liam put his feet up on the table and looked around the room.

"Nice place you got here." The man rolled hiseyes.

"My name is Carter Barton."

"Liam." The man nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek myths?" Liam looked over at him.

"Yes."

"What about the god Apollo?" Liam smiled.

"Oh I know a lot about him, it's like were related." The man smirked at his comment.

"Apollo is the Greek god of the Sun, music, and poetry."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Apollo is a very cheery god, he reminds me of you and I'm sure Apollo would answer my questions."

"Okay now I understand." The man nodded.

Valdis sat across from the man glaring at him. He glared back at her but she didn't back down at all.

"What is your name?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"What is this?" He said it putting out the ambrosia and nectar.

"I dare you to eat it." They went back at glaring at each other. Suddenly the door opened.

"Barton what is the meaning of this?"

"Just let me have a few minutes with her, no one listening."

"Fine you have 3 minutes." The man got up and closed the door behind him while Barton sat in his place.

"Liam and Larissa told me everything, Valdis." Valdis glared at him.

"Let me guess."

"Daughter of Zeus?" Valdis said nothing.

"Hades, right-… yes Hades."

"My mother is Nike and I plan to get you out of here." Valdis raised her head.

"So what's the plan?"

"Just leave that to me but once you get out of here you need to leave town." Valdis nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way.'' Barton left the room leaving Valdis in silence. A few minutes later and a man came back.

"You're free to go." Valdis stood up and went out the door. Going down the hall she met up with Larissa and Liam.

"That was strange." Liam said as they went out.

"He was a son of Nike, they always succeed." Valdis stated.

"Well, now where to?" Larissa asked.

"Bus station we need to get to Yellow Stone and I'm pretty sure Raye's already there." Larissa nodded.

"Okay." Larissa said thinking. "Let's go." The bus station was strangely crowded when they got there which made the demigods uneasy. They hadn't been attacked by any monsters for a while.

"I'm going to go get the tickets." Valdis said going left. Liam and Larissa stood in silence.

"Um.. well I'll be right back." Larissa said going into the nearest bathroom. She went to a sink and turned on the faucet. Larissa took some water and splashed it over her face.

"Did you see Julia's new hairdo it's so pretty." Larissa looked up to see 3 girls come in the bathroom. Larissa found it weird that they were here. They didn't seem to fit in. They had purses but no luggage or backpacks. You would think they were maybe picking someone up but why would they come into the bathroom to put makeup on.

Larissa took out her earrings and pulled out her brush from her bag an started to brush her hair.

"Tiffany and Brad broke up again but I think Brad is dating Kayla now." The tall blonde one said.

"That's what I heard!" Those names sounded familiar to Larissa. Wasn't there a daughter of Aphrodite whose name was Tiffany. And a son of Apollo whose name was Brad. And a daughter of Demeter named Kayla.

"You know Kate Aragsen, I think she has a crush on Liam Tune.''

"Oh it's so obvious."

"But I think Liam likes her too ." Larissa held in a gasp.

"Also Katie and Travis are fighting again, but they would be so perfect together." The red head said.

"Yah but Travis wouldn't just let Connor be the third wheel he needs a girl."

"I think he likes that Larissa girl." Larissa put her brush in her bag and zipped it up. Picking it up off the floor she started to walk towards the door.

"You know Larissa totally likes Connor." Larissa practially ran out the door and ran into Valdis then.

"What was that for?" Valdis asked annoyed.

"These girls in the bathroom were talking about demigods, Katie and Travis, Me, Liam, Kate Aragsen!" Valdis raised her eyebrows.

"They were?"

"Yes." Valis sighed.

"Great."

/

**I know I haven't updated lately but I have been feeling really lazy lately. Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Markus walked down the hallway of H.Q as Raye had started to call the underground place. He headed down to the room where the furies where monitoring the other demigods. He opened the door to the room and looked at the furies.

"What have they been doing?" The one Fury turned around and looked at Markus.

"They are at the bussssss sssstation with the girlssssss you ssssssent there ssssssssir." It hissed.

"But they are getting away from them ssssssssir." The other hissed

"Well make sure they don't get away send the girls after them!"

"Yesssssss sssssir." Markus smirked when he heard the answer.

"Perfect." He said as he left the room Markus started towards the lower part of the place where Raye was kept. It got darker but Markus didn't mind he liked the dark; he could practically see in it. As Markus opened the door he smirked to see Raye sitting bored; tied up.

"Good news-

"You got a new personality?" Raye asked hopefully.

"Your little friends have run into some ….friends of mine."

"You really underestimate them don't you?" Raye asked. It was true he did but Markus didn't want to tell her that.

"Maybe you are underestimating me and what I can do." Markus said coldly.

"Did you get your heart broken or something to make you act this way?" Raye asked. Markus scowled. This girl was too annoying.

"No, but I do want to know if you know what an attitude adjustment means." Raye gave her a look that's said seriously.

"Really, you think I'm going to act all nice when you kidnapped me?" Raye asked. Markus rolled his eyes and started towards the door. He had to speak to Gaea any way.

"Bye!" Raye called as he closed the door. Markus sighed as he walked back up getting a little nervous because he was going to meet Gaea. He sighed as he came to the door and entered He owed right when he got in.

"_Markus, what has been happening with the demigods."_

"We are slowing them down and we have managed to catch one of them."

"_And which one is that?"_

"The daughter of Dionysus."

"_And why haven't you killed her yet?"_

"I plan to do so in front of her friends once they get here, once I have killed her I will kill the others."

"_A smart plan worthy of Athena." _Gaea praised him.

"Thank you." Markus said.

"_And the gods items ,are they safely hidden?"_

"Of course."

"_When they get here the daughter of Hades will be able to find Hades helmet easily you need to have extra caution."_

"I will do everything in my power to make sure they do not get it." Markus responded.

"_Do not underestimate them Markus, they are very powerful I admit but if you use your common sense you will be able outwit them and slay them; even the daughter of Athena."_

"Of course; I think we should mess with the gods even more and send their bodies to the gods when I have killed them." Gaea smiled.

"_Yes that will be very good, I have to leave now Markus and next time I will see you I presume they will be dead?"_

"Of course." Gaea nodded and sank into the ground disappearing. Markus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and left the room. He decided to go down to the forges to check up on some of the Cyclops that had actually joined them but there was only a few. The H.Q was an elaborate tunnel system going deep into the ground but only because Gaea allowed it to happen.

The forges were a huge room filled with 3 Cyclops who worked almost day and night. Their weapons were very impressive and would be useful in a fight but Markus preferd his bow. Asteria had given him the bow so it was very special to him. It was jet black with silver constellations on it with jet black arrows. It camouflaged well into the darkness and worked well with Markus.

"Sir,I think we have found a way to have complete camouflage over a person!" Markus looked over at the demigod. He wasn't a son of Hephaestus but Markus couldn't remember what his parent was.

"Very good are you able to make some suits?" The demigod nodded quickly.

"Good get on it." The demigod continued to work as Markus left the room. Markus ran into a man with a food tray.

"Where is that going?"

"The prisoner sir."

"I'll take it." The man handed him the tray and Markus went back down to the prison level.. Markus opened the door and put the tray on the ground and untied Raye so she could eat. Being fed only once a day; Raye still used her manners and didn't eat like a pig.

"What you think I'm going to run away?" she asked Markus as he stood waiting for her to finish.

"Yes actually I do."

"Well I really don't know how to get out of here, do I?" Markus scowled.

"Well, I don't care." Raye smirked at him.

"Okay then." Raye continued to eat.

"Do I get to get a shower too?"

"No." Markus didn't want to talk to her now. Raye finished and Markus tied her back up and took the plate and left.

Raye wondered about him. He was always so cold. Raye wanted to know if he had always been that way. If he had ever had a sense of humor or had some love in his life. Probably not he being only 17 but he was just too serious for someone that age. A regular teen would be going to parties and dating, hanging out with friends but then again he was a demigod. But Travis and Connor Stoll were demigods and they had a good sense of humor. Raye actually felt a little bad for him because he seemed so unsure of himself and being on Gaea's team even though he said he was completely loyal to her. Raye went to a decision. She was going to try to convince him to join the gods side and she was going to try as hard as she could.

/

**And finished. Next chapter will be with Larissa, Valdis, Liam and those mysterious girls who know all about the gossip at camp. I'm going back and forth between Raye and Markus to Larissa, Valdis and Liam now to make it longer and have some bonding time with Raye and Markus*Hint,Hint*. Any way hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Valdis practically dragged Larissa back to Liam. Which annoyed her greatly.

"How much longer until the bus comes?" She asked him.

"Um…. About 10 minutes." Valdis sighed and looked back towards the bathroom.

"There are 6 girls in the bathroom who are gossiping about people from camp." Larissa said.

"What kind of monster do you think they are?" Liam asked.

"I rather not find out." Valdis stated.

"Is the great fearless Valdis Holl...Scared?" Liam exclaimed. Valdis glared.

"You'll be scared if you don't stop." Valdis threated. Liam put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, Okay." Larissa looked over and saw the girls come in the bathroom.

"Look." Valdis said pointing over to where the 6 girls were coming out of the bathroom. Larissa, Valdis and Liam turned around and walked the other way.

"Who are they exactly?" Liam asked.

"You think if we knew we wouldn't tell you?" Valdis asked him glancing back.

"Well with the way you are acting, I'm not so sure." Liam said back. Valdis glanced at him then back at the girls who were following them.

"I think they are the ancient daughters of Pheme."

"Who?"

"Pheme, goddess of rumors and reports." Larissa explained.

"She had six daughters who knew about all of the gossip in Greece really, but since they are in America now so …

"They know about all the gossip here but why are they a threat?"

"They are dangerous, they lie and before you know it people will be laughing at you from the rumors they spread."

"Ooooooo, scary." Liam mocked.

"Liam she sugar coated it, they practically take away your whole life plus they can be viscous when they want to be." Larissa said.

"But people who have nothing they leave alone." Valdis said.

"Do they leave you alone?" Liam asked. Really it was a general question but anyone could tell it bothered her.

"They didn't use to but now they do." Valdis said. Larissa and Liam gave each other a look wanting to know what happened but left it alone.

"Okay we are going to have to face them eventually." Valdis said sitting on a bench playing with her ring. Liam and Larissa sat on each side of her.

"Just act normal though we don't want them to notice us even more."

"Too late they can smell demigods." Valdis said. The six girls' came towards them.

"Larissa!" one squealed and went over and hugged Larissa. Larissa looked over at Valdis for help.

"OMIGOD! Liam!" The red head went over to Liam along with a blonde and a tall brunette.

"We haven't seen you in forever, How's Kate we heard you and she were dating!" Liam went red.

"Um.. No were not."

"But you like her right?" Liam went scarlet.

"I…um…well...I…. He trailed off. The blonde who hugged Larissa let go and smiled at her.

"How's Connor?" She asked.

"Um…good I think." Larissa said. The last two girls came over to Larissa too.

"So did he ask you out yet?"

"Why would he do that?" Larissa asked confused. The other girl shook her head. "So clueless."

"Connor likes you Larissa!" Larissa blushed. Through this whole scene none of the girls even noticed Valdis sitting beside them. Valdis nudge Larissa.

"Oh this is Valdis." The one girl squeaked while the other glared at her.

"We've met."

"Leave before we have any problems." Valdis threatened.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Girls look the Daughter of Hades thinks we should leave." Valdis suddenly took Larissa and Liam's arms and pulled them into the shadows. Next thing Larissa knew she was at Yellowstone. Liam groaned and sat down. Larissa looked over at Valdis who was paler the usual.

"We just shadow traveled didn't we?" Valdis nodded.

"Are you okay?" Valdis shook her head and suddenly collapsed. Larissa and Liam ran over to her.

"She probably couldn't handle going that far." Larissa stated. Liam picked her up.

"So what now?"

''We should just camp out until tomorrow when we can figure out a plan." Liam nodded and put Valdis back down.

"Fire?" Larissa nodded.

"I haven't seen demigods here in a while." Larissa spun around to see a nymph.

"Well were trying to save our friend, she was captured by Gaea have you seen anything suspicious?"

"Does she have purple and black hair?" Liam nodded.

"Well I saw them drag her underground."

"Great." Liam sighed. The Nympth smiled at them.

"I can show you were they went in."

"Really?" Larissa asked. The nymph nodded.

"How about tomorrow night." The nymph smiled agin.

"Of course." She then blended back into the tree.

"We can get Raye back then." Liam said.

"Yah but we still need to find the bolt, helmet and trident and truthfully were not doing so well." Valdis voice said. Liam and Larissa looked over to see her sitting up.

"Well at least we know where Raye is." Larissa said.

"Yea but we have the items and Markus to deal with."

"I forgot about Markus." Larissa gave him a look that said 'really?'

"Well he underestimates us." Larissa stated.

"And he has an army of monsters."

"Against 4 demigods; one who is probably injured."

"Now we should start to get worried, look." Furies, Harpies, Dracanae and pretty much any monster you could think of were coming up the hillside.

/

**So it's getting close to the end of this story. It's short but I have had fun writing it. There will probably only be 3 chapters left. Next one with Markus and Raye then the big fight and stuff then like an epilogue. Any way next chapter will probably be up sooner than this one was.**


	11. Chapter 11

"They're here ssssssir." The fury told Markus. Markus smirked.

"Send any monster you can find after them."

"Yes sssssssir." It responded and left the room. Markus sighed. It was time to confront Raye again. Markus went over to the door and opened it. He went left down to the stair well that led to the basement like hallways were Raye was kept. He then opened the door where she was held.

"Oh look my little buddy is back." Raye responded. Markus rolled his eyes.

"Your friends are here." Raye's eyes got big.

"What did you do to them?"

"Calm down, nothing yet, they aren't here ,here they are outside." Markus responded.

"Why would you care if I calmed down or not, isn't that your plan to mess with our heads?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm not that stupid plus you didn't kill me when you brought me here."

"True…..

"Markus, I again ask why would you stay with Gaea."

"I have already told you my answer."

"Has Gaea ever been nice to you."

"She praises me for my work of course she has."

"She praises you for killing another human being, wouldn't you rather be praised for your archery or smarts or even your strategy's that don't involve killing people."

"I suppose but…

"But what, Markus you can have so much more at camp, friends, people who actually care about you, and you don't have to act like a 40 year old man who is way too serious, your 17 for Pete's sake."

'I've known people who have to act serious to get through a day alive."

"And who are they?" Raye raised her eyebrow.

"You don't know them and never will." Raye smirked.

"You're lying; you didn't know any people with those problems." She responded.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know your name is Markus Owens, you are amazing at archery, you're a son of Asteria the titan and you have dark brown hair and-

"Everyone knows those things about me."

"And you can shadow travel which is usually only a power a son or daughter of Hades can do." Markus looked her over.

"You're smart."

"Uh duh!" Markus gave a small smile and turned away from her.

"So tell me about your little friends."

"Their names are Larissa, Liam and Valdis who could be your friends too if you joined us." Markus sighed. That again.

"Are you ever going to give up on that?"

"Nope." Markus rolled his eyes at her.

"I've should have known; your too stubborn not to." Raye smirked innocently as she could

"Well that's true but you like it." Raye responded. Markus gave her a disbelieving look.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do." Markus sighed.

"Fighting with me isn't going to turn out good for you, you know that." Raye just laughed.

"Oh is little Marky going to kill me?"

"No, but little Marky will put duct tape on your mouth to make you shut up." Markus said using the same mocking tone. Raye scowled at him.

"Why are so difficult all the time?" Raye suddenly blurted out. Markus turned to her.

"I'm not on your side, why do expect me to be nice to you?"

"No, Why are you so difficult not why are you mean to me." Raye said exasperatedly.

"I'm stubborn if you haven't noticed."

"And….

"And what, why do you care!" Markus asked her.

"I care because….um… Raye tried to think of way to tell him without revealing her plan.

"Well?"

"Because if I can get you on our side everyone but Gaea would be at an advantage."

"And what would those be?"

"You'll get friends, people who actually care for you, we get a demigod who can shadow travel, which by the way is a very rare gift that usually only children of Hades have, one of which is captured by Gaea while the other is barely at camp."

"You don't need friends to live, they bring you down actually, if you're fighting and you need to help them so they don't die where you could be running away to save yourself."

"Exactly why we bring 3 demigods on a quest; it's easier." Markus shook his head.

"So bringing 100 some monsters with you should turn out better?" Raye asked.

"When they come back within 4 seconds yes, demigods don't come back?"

"You don't know that."

"Well do you?" Markus asked.

"No." Raye sighed.

"Exactly."

"Markus I'm serious, really why stay here, camp is much more appealing." Markus stared at her for a moment.

"I suppose." He said carefully. "It is."

"Well why won't you come back with us?"

"I have a feeling the other demigods won't be so….generous." Raye looked at him.

"As if you care." She figured out his plan. Markus scowled as she looked away from him.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be this way." Raye said.

"Years of practice, I guess." She snorted.

"Years of practice for murder."

"Why do you keep saying murder?" Truthfully it bothered him when it came from her mouth.

"Because you killed those people, the had families, friends and even people who they probably fell I love with ,Markus." He looked over at her. The room then shook the slightest bit but enough to loosen some dirt from the ceiling.

"It's time Markus, time for you to pick if you are loyal to Gaea or if you're going to be loyal to us."

/

**Really short but I had to end it there. What will Markus choose? Hope you guys enjoyed it! And check out my poll on my profile, it determines what story I should write after this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on we have to go." Liam said.

"Where?" Larissa asked. Valdis looked around.

"There." A cave.

"We'll die for sure if we go in there." Liam responded.

"Would you just trust me with this!" Valdis said already half way to the cave. Liam sighed and ran after her with Larissa in tow. Once they got far enough into the cave Valdis kept going.

"Where are you going.'' Liam asked.

"It's feels as though it is calling me." Valdis said a little confused.

"Calling you?" Valdis nodded.

"Do you have a flash light?" She asked. Larissa nodded even though she was confused as well. She got it of her backpack and gave it to Valdis who turned it on. Valdis cast the light down the cave.

"I'll be right back."

"We shouldn't separate." Larissa stated.

"I'm still going down there so follow if you want." Liam and Larissa stayed put as Valdis went down the cave but followed her when they heard the hiss of a Dracanae.

"Valdis what you doing?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, just follow me." She responded. For some reason she felt more powerful here as if something of her father's realm was here and drawing her to it. Liam sighed.

"Fine but if we get eaten by bats I'm blaming you." Liam responded.

"That's not scientifically possible." Larissa stated.

"Yah but neither is the gods." Valdis said not taking her eyes off the path.

"True-

"Ghosts." Liam whispered. There floated ghost. All around the little part of the cave. Valdis sighed. Just ghosts and she had led them into a cave with monsters following them.

"Milady it is nice to see you again." One of the ghost said to Valdis. She nodded.

"Why are there so many of you here?" Valdis asked.

"Because Milady it's part of your father's realm." Another answered.

"So this is the underworld?" Liam asked. Valdis shook her head and walked forward. She went up to the wall and put her hand on it. Valdis then dragged it against the wall then stopped and backed away and moved her hand over the air by it.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked which caused a few ghost to glare at suddenly a table appeared with a helmet on it.

"Hades's Helmet! That's why you were drawn here!' Larissa exclaimed as Valdis picked up the helmet.

"Yah." Valdis answered looking at the helmet.

"Is there a way out of here?" Valdis asked turning to a ghost. He nodded.

"Right th- Raye and Markus tumbled in the room.

"Raye!" Larissa exclaimed.

"Hey guys." Valdis scowled at Markus.

"What is _he _doing here?" Valdis asked. Markus's eyes went to the helmet and back to Valdis.

"He let me go and he's coming with us." Raye stated firmly. Valdis raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Liam asked while Larissa sighed.

"Is he now?" Valdis asked.

"Yes." Raye answered annoyed. Valdis scowled.

"Fine but he does anything to mess this up I'm going to slit his throat." Valdis answered glaring at Markus who didn't pay any attention to her.

"Where's the bolt and the trident?" Larissa asked.

"There in different rooms." Markus stated.

"Can you show us to them?" Liam asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to be careful because if the monsters find out I'm with you guys they'll attack us." Markus responded.

"They're too stupid to figure that out they'll just attack us either way." Raye answered.

"Do you always have to argue with me?"

"Yes." Was Markus's expected answer.

"Well can you stop?"

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel but we have to go." Valdis said annoyed. Raye went scarlet where's Markus scowled at her.

"Star boy first." Liam said. Markus scowled again and went out the door. He looked around.

"Come on." The four demigods inched their way out and followed Markus down a hallway.

"So are you joining us now or something?" Liam whispered to Markus. Markus was about to respond when Raye interrupted him.

"Shut up Liam!" She whispered/yelled. Liam just rolled his eyes and continued to follow Markus. He led them to a case of stairs. Which led them to a hot, damp, place.

"We're under the Geyser." Markus whispered. He led them down a dark hallway to finally a room like structure. There was about 30 feet of real ground until it led to cliff which had a lake with more pointy rocks than anything and a Waterfall.

"The trident is over there." Markus pointed to a lone flat rock far away from where they stood.

"How do you get to that?" Liam asked.

"Shadow travel usually." Markus replied. Liam nodded.

"So is that what you are going to do?" Valdis asked.

"Can't you shadow travel?" Markus asked.

"Well yes but I did it earlier from Iowa and I have the Helmet." Valdis answered. Markus shrugged, and was about to shadow travel to get the trident when a voice filled the room.

"I told Lady Gaea you were a traitor but no he's too loyal to betray us." Markus sighed. It was the demigod from the forges. Valdis, Raye, Larissa and Liam drew their weapons and pointed them at the boy.

"Do you really think you can defeat me when I have an army of monsters?" The boy asked as the monsters walked through the door.

"Well we do have a daughter of Hades who has the helmet of Hades so we may be a little more powerful than usually, oh and we have Markus as well." Liam answered cheekily. The boy snarled at him.

"Attack!" Valdis put the helmet on while Markus loaded his bow and the monsters attacked.

Larissa swung her knives any direction she could harming many monsters but not enough to turn any to dust. Liam stood beside her beheading some monsters with his axe while kicking others away so the stayed at a safe distance. Liam swung his axe at a Dracanae that approached him but missed. The Dracanae came at him but before it could attack a swishing noise came past Liam's ear. Liam looked over and saw one of Larissa's knives on the ground in the dust of the monster which he quickly picked up and handed it to her.

"Thanks." He simply said as he turned another monster into dust.

Valdis was having a great time. No monsters could see her and she had manage to raise an undead army to help them. She beheaded a few monsters and made gashes to others while the undead army jumped, poked, and killed monsters as well. She felt surprisingly good; mostly because she had the helmet but Valdis knew it was no time to get cocky.

Raye and Markus worked together greatly. Markus would shoot his arrows and Raye would attack any that got to close. Markus had taken three down with some arrow when noticed the problem. The monsters kept coming in, If only he could get the door blocked.

"We need to get the door block!" He told Raye who nodded her head as she killed a monster.

"Any idea's would be great!" She responded. Markus thought. The tunnels were all connected and in crisis they could close all of the doors. That's it he thought. He bet that the monsters in the control room didn't know about this yet. He pulled out the communicator Gaea had given everybody on board and whispered into it.

"Crisis alert close all doors." The affect happened almost immediately. The door closed and no more monsters came in the door. They were only left with 5o or so of them. Markus scowled as Raye took out another monster and told him to get his head in the game.

Larissa and Liam weren't having much luck. They had got separated and some monsters where leading Larissa to a cliff.

"Can't out smart us now daughter of Athena." A fury hissed. Larissa backed off unto the edge still wielding her weapons. There was no way she would be able to defeat all of them on her own. Larissa bit her lip trying to think of a plan. If she jumped she would mostly likely die but if she faced the monster she would get hurt or die.

The fury smirked at her. Was it possible for the fury to smirk? Larissa didn't get the chance to think of that because the Fury jumped forward making Larissa step back and off the cliff. Larissa closed her eyes expecting a terrible death but instead she didn't. Larissa opened her eyes and looked up to see no hand at all. Valdis. The invisible hands pulled Larissa up and onto the cliff.

"Thanks." Larissa said as Valdis took the helmet off and pointed her dark sword to the monsters.

"No problem, so am I going to kill these things alone or are you going to help me." Larissa smirked.

""I think I'll help." Larissa said taking out her weapons again. Valdis swiped her sword and killed the one monster while Larissa threw her knives at the Fury and the harpy.

Raye saw Larissa tumble over the edge of the cliff but was relieved when she saw Valdis pulled her up. It was a minute of distraction causing a monster to get to close and manage to throw its claws at her and leave a gash in her arm. Why did she always get hurt? Markus sensed her trouble and came to her aid by hitting his bow against the monsters head. The monster didn't die but backed up dizzy from the hard impact on its head.

"Are you okay?" Markus asked. Raye nodded as he took out the monster that hurt her.

"Are you sure you're losing a lot of blood?" Raye was getting paler by the moment and her purple shirt was turning darker where she had been hurt.

"I'll take that as a no." Markus grabbed her and shadow traveled them to the rock with the trident. He took off his jacket and tied it around her arm.

"Stay here." Markus traveled back and teamed up with Liam.

"Any ideas how to get out of here?" Liam asked as he took out a monster.

"We shadow travel to the rock, grab the trident and shadow travel to the bolt and shadow travel away." Markus answered.

"Won't that take a lot out of you?" Liam asked as Markus put an arrow threw a dracanae's heart.

"Valdis can shadow travel too but it's our only option." Was Markus's response. Liam nodded.

"On three we ru to Valdis and Larissa." Liam stated. Markus noded.

"One." Liam swung his axe and defeated and monster with strange fangs.

"Two." Markus took out 2 furies with 2 arrows.

"Three." Markus and Liam sprinted over to them and grabbed onto the girls and shadow travled to the rock. Markus grabbed the trident and shadow traveled to the room where the bolt was. By then he was a little dizzy.

Larissa sat Raye down while Liam grabbed the bolt.

"Do you think you can take Liam and Larissa while I take Raye." Markus asked. Valdis nodded.

"Where to?"

"Um.. some miles away there is a forest were we can spend the rest of the night. Valdis nodded and took a hold on Liam and Larissa's arms while Markus helped Raye up.

"See yah soon." Valdis shadowed traveled them to a clearing in the woods where Liamsay down and sighed.

"Where finally finished!" He yelled to no one as Markus and Raye appeared suddenly. Raye looked extremely pale. Markus sat her down while Larissa and Valdis came over to help her get a bandaged on. They took off the jacket and her shirt which they made Markus and Liam turn around for. Then banaged her up and gave her another shirt from her bag that Markus had retrieved when he helped her escape earlier. Larissa then dug out some nectar and ambrosia and gave to Raye.

"As long it is okay with you guys I think I'm going to return this to my father now, have Starr from camp deliver the bolt to Zeus, she's his daughter and make sure you give her the message to tell to Zeus that Gaea stole the Bolt, ask Chiron what to do about the trident." Markus, Larissa and Liam nodded. Valdis then went over to her bag and took out some money and gave it to Markus

"Airplane ticket if you want." She stated and gave a sigh before disappearing.

"So now what?" Larissa asked.

"We'll camp out until morning when we go to the airport." Markus answered. The four demigods sighed and lied down to get a well-deserved sleep.

/

**Only like one more chapter to go unless some other ideas pop in my brain. SO on my poll ost people voted for SYOC. Truthfully I'm not sure I have the guts to do another because it's so much work however I would like to know what kind of SYOC you guys want. Maximum Ride? Hunger Games? Young Justice? Please tell me your ideas and you don't have to pick those three tell me your own ideas. I also would like to say I do take requests. **


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Kate saw when she walked out of her cabin that morning was the four demigods. She expected them to be back soon but what confused her was Valdis was gone and a boy replaced her. As she could tell they were all very tired and Raye was hurt. The boy who Kate didn't know supported her making sure she stood up.

"Kate!" Liam ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Liam." She smiled at him.

"Can you take Raye to the infirmary?" Liam asked. Kate nodded and went over to take Raye from the boy.

"I'll see you later." Liam nodded at her.

"Now we have to fine Starr." Markus said.

"I know where to find her." Larissa stated but before she could say anymore Chiron approached them.

"Welcome back demigods, I presume you finished you quest?" Larissa nodded.

"Gaea stole the items; Valdis went to return the helmet to her father and she told us to have Starr Zeus's daughter to return it to him and she also said you would know what to do with the trident." Chiron nodded.

"Larissa will you go get Starr for me?" Larissa nodded and walked off towards the Zeus cabin.

"So Markus I see you have come back here." Markus nodded not sure where this was going.

"Raye convinced me too." Chiron nodded.

"Is this true Liam?" Liam nodded.

"Very well since he trusts you, you can stay but it will not be easy for you, the other campers will give you a hard time."

"I've had worse."

"You haven't had worse until Clarisse tries to give you a swirly." Liam shuddered. Markus smirked.

"Where is Raye?"

"Kate took her to the infirmary." Liam answered. Chiron nodded.

"Once she is healed I want to be briefed on what happened. The boys nodded and got up.

"So… Liam shrugged.

"We kinda just hang out for a while; once Kate comes back you can hang out with us." Liam said.

"um.. maybe." IIt was much prettier and nicer up Markus wasn't paying any attention to Liam. He was looking around the camp. A lava rock climbing wall. Archery Range. The cabins.

"Tune, is this a new one." A voice said Markus looked up to see a girl.

"Markus this is Clarisse daughter of Ares." Markus scowled at her.

"I'm here too yah know." Clarisse scowled at him.

"Have you had the initiation test yet?" Clarisse asked Markus.

"No and I'm not going to have one." The girl laughed.

"He thinks he's not going to have one." Liam scowled as well.

"Leave him alone La Rue." A cold voice said behind Markus he turned around to see Valdis.

"Death girl is helping you now, wow you must have done something really good to earn her respect." Valdis rolled her eyes.

"If you call betraying Gaea something good." Markus said before he could stop himself. Clarisse scowled.

"You were on Gaea's side?" She asked.

"Yah, he was; he was her right hand man, did the dirty work if yah know what I mean." Liam answered. Clarisse scowled.

"Watch your back, punk," was all she said before turning around and heading back to her siblings.

"Great now she's going to tell everyone." Valdis said scowling.

"I really don't like that girl." Markus responded. Valdis nodded as Kate came up to them.

"Clarisse ." They nodded.

"Don't worry she's like that to everyone, just a big bully, but once you prove yourself to here she gives you a little respect." Kate said.

"I'm Markus."

"Kate."

"So anything planned after Chiron briefs you guys?" Kate asked.

"Sleep," Valdis and Markus replied when Liam said "Food!" Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"You're always hungry."

"Well I'm like 6 foot and 15 years old." Liam defended himself.

"Markus is a teen and he probably doesn't eat that much." Kate argued.

"Yah but he's like 17 he's past that." Liam said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Liam smiled at her.

"Any way Chiron is looking for you guys." Kate said.

"Thanks." Kate nodded and went up to the pavilion where Chiron, Larissa and Starr were waiting.

"Can you give the bolt to Zeus and tell him that Gaea stole it?"

"Yah, it will be... nice to see my father again." Starr responded.

"Thanks." Larissa said. The girl nodded.

"Now time for the briefing." They told Chiron everything. From how they were attacked by a Dracanae in McDonalds to when they got attack on the bus. From Raye being kidnapped to them getting arrested and set free by the son of Nike which Chiron stated he was an old friend. Markus filled them in on what happened when he had kidnapped Raye and anything he could help with. By the end they had their story straight and Chiron was fairly leased by the outcome.

"So what will we do with the trident?" Markus asked Chiron after they finished their story. Chiron didn't speak for a moment.

"I think I will give it to one of The Naiads to return it to Poseidon." Chiron finally spoke. "And to tell them to tell Poseidon that Gaea stole the items."

"For now Markus I want you to explore the camp and meet some people here, I'm sure Liam, Larissa and Valdis will show you around and maybe Kate as well." Markus nodded towards Chiron who got up.

"So who are you going to introduce first?" Markus asked. Valdis, Liam and Larissa smirked.

"We have an Idea." Markus raised his eyebrow at them

…

"Connor, Travis this is Markus." Liam introduced Markus to the sons of Hermes. Markus eyed them suspiciously. They had a glint in their eyes that said they were up to something.

"Ooh a new victim… um I mean camper." Connor said smiling.

"What?" Markus asked.

"Oh nothing'." Travis responded nonchalantly. Markus looked over at Valdis looking for an answer. She just smirked at him.

"So who's you mommy or daddy?" Connor asked.

"Asteria titan of night prophecies." Markus answered. Connor and Travis stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh look Katie!" Travis suddenly said and ran over to the daughter of Demeter. Connor shook his head at him.

"My brother, he doesn't know how to keep his cool around the ladies, come on Larissa lets go figure out what he's up to." Larissa blushed furiously.

"Sure." She smiled as Connor led the way.

"She so likes him." Valdis suddenly said. Markus and Liam looked at her wide eyed.

"What? I can act like a girl sometimes." Markus rolled his eyes while Liam gave a small chuckle.

"Come one Markus let us show you around."

The next few weeks the word got around that Markus had kidnapped Raye and sabotaged the whole quest and somehow the part about him betraying Gaea and helping them didn't. So naturally he had a hard time. Larissa, Raye, Valdis, Liam and Kate were probably the only people who talked to him on a regular basis. Larissa introduced him to her sister Zoe while he found was outgoing, sarcastic and fun to be around unless made mad so she didn't mind him either. He had also been pranked by the Stoll twins as a tradition and they learned he was not a person to be messed with.

Out of it all Raye was the most helpful. She practically yelled at the people who talked about him and what he did. When Markus told her he could take care of himself she told him she knew that but she didn't see him doing anything so she took action. That shut him right up.

Camp was enjoyable for him when the other campers weren't talking about him. Markus managed to climb all the way to the top of the lava rock climbing wall and had earned the respect of the Apollo cabin for his amazing archery which he showed them tricks in.

And in all of it Valdis stayed the whole time. So when Markus and Raye came upon Valdis going up the hill to the camp border they weren't surprised.

"Leaving so soon." Markus joked. His attitude improved greatly too. He became more relaxed and light hearted but was still serious when needed and as sarcastic as ever.

"Yes, my father has requested me to do something for him." Valdis answered. She however she was the same as weeks ago.

"Well, see you soon then?" Raye asked. Valdis shrugged.

"I don't know how long it will take but I'll be back sometime." Raye nodded at her.

"Well make sure you comeback." Markus said.

"I will." Vadis rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Promise." Raye asked.

"Yes." Raye smiled at her answer.

"Bye," Valdis told them as she walked back up the hill.

"Bye," they responded back not knowing the next time they would see her she would be on death's bed. And somehow to them it really didn't seem like a good bye.

/

**It's the end T-T. Unless I write a sequel, but I can't do that without permission to use the characters again and most likely I won't be able to use all the characters again so... in a full explanation please leave in a review if you want me to write a sequel and if I can use your characters again and submit any other characters you have even Hunters of Artemis.**

**And before I leave today I would like to thank some people.**

**First off to everyone who submitted this story wouldn't have been able to happen without you.**

**Athena's demigod daughter thank you for giving me a laugh and officially naming the ships Maye(Markus and Raye) and Late(Liam and Kate) and reviewing every chapter**

**Cellophane solider for being a very kind reviewer and reviewing every chapter**

**And to everyone for reading this story**

**So until next time L.S.P**


End file.
